Noo-sphere
The Noo-sphere (sometimes N'oösphere '''or' Noosphere') is the physical sphere of human thought within a resonating field of high frequency signals existant in the Earth's Ionosphere. The word "Noo-sphere" derives from the Greek nous "mind" and sphaira "sphere", in lexical analogy to "atmosphere" and "biosphere". The concept was introduced by Pierre Teilhard de Chardin in 1922 in his ''Cosmogenesis, ''however it was not until 2019 that scientific theory on the concept of an actual physical sphere of human consciousness was proposed. The concept was furthered by clandestine non-government organization Second Flag in 2080 with the development of Verdrag, a virus-borne gene-therapy capable of wholly transforming the operation of the human brain and reconfiguration of human genetic processes for the purpose of artificially enhancing a single human being's capability to interact with and alter the Noosphere. History of concept Classical concepts In one of the first thoeries of the noosphere proposed by Vladimir Ivanovich Vernadsky in 1936, the noosphere is the third in a succession of phases of development of the Earth, after the geosphere (inanimate matter) and the biosphere (biological life). Just as the emergence of life fundamentally transformed the geosphere, the emergence of human cognition fundamentally transforms the biosphere. In contrast to the conceptions of the Gaia theorists, or the promoters of cyberspace, Vernadsky's noosphere emerges at the point where humankind, through the mastery of nuclear processes, begins to create resources through the transmutation of elements. In contrast, Pierre Teilhard perceived a directionality in evolution along an axis of increasing ''Complexity/Consciousness. For Teilhard, the noosphere is the sphere of thought encircling the earth that has emerged through evolution as a consequence of this growth in complexity/consciousness. The noosphere is therefore as much part of nature as the barysphere, lithosphere, hydrosphere, atmosphere and biosphere. As a result, Teilhard sees the "social phenomenon as the culmination of and not the attenuation of the biological phenomenon." These social phenomena are part of the noosphere and include, for example, legal, educational, religious, research, industrial and technological systems. In this sense, the noosphere emerges through and is constituted by the interaction of human minds. The noosphere thus grows in step with the organization of the human mass in relation to itself as it populates the earth. Teilhard argued the noosphere evolves towards ever greater personalisation, individuation and unification of its elements. He saw the Christian notion of love as being the principal driver of noogenesis. Evolution would culminate in the Omega Point - an apex of thought/consciousness - which he identified with the eschatological return of Christ. This theory in particular was heavily studied by Second Flag founder Viva Makihara during her investigations of the concept in the early 2000's, and formed the basis of her ideal unification of the human race in an Omega Point through artificial evolution of the human consciousness. One of the original aspects of the noosphere concept deals with evolution. Henri Bergson, with his L'évolution créatrice (1907), was one of the first to propose evolution is "creative" and cannot necessarily be explained solely by Darwinian natural selection. L'évolution créatrice is upheld, according to Bergson, by a constant vital force which animates life and fundamentally connects mind and body, an idea opposing the dualism of René Descartes. In 1923, C. Lloyd Morgan took this work further, elaborating on an "emergent evolution" which could explain increasing complexity (including the evolution of mind). Morgan found many of the most interesting changes in living things have been largely discontinuous with past evolution, and therefore did not necessarily take place through a gradual process of natural selection. Rather, evolution experiences jumps in complexity (such as the emergence of a self-reflective universe, or noosphere). Finally, the complexification of human cultures, particularly language, facilitated a quickening of evolution in which cultural evolution occurs more rapidly than biological evolution. Recent understanding of human ecosystems and of human impact on the biosphere have led to a link between the notion of sustainability with the "co-evolution" and harmonization of cultural and biological evolution. Contemporary concepts Previous to the publishing of C''ollective Consciousness and Interaction with Quantum Phenomenon ''(2019), the Noosphere had been considered for the most part to be a purely theoretical or societal concept by the majority of intellectuals in the field of psychology and anthropology. American neurologist and mathematician Dr. Carlos J. Ramirez formulated the theory of the Quantum Noosphere. The theory postulated the possibility of a tangible physical field around the Earth's upper atmosphere, formed by ultra-high frequency waves colloquially called hyperwaves (later known as omega waves following academic documentation by Aria Goldsmith c.2130), generated by the quantum interactions of the human brain. The paper relied heavily on the theory of the Quantum Mind, a theory that had only recently begun to see acceptance in the scientific community. The primary concept of the Quantum Mind was that classical mechanics cannot explain consciousness. It posited that quantum mechanical phenomena, such as quantum entanglement and superposition, might play an important part in the brain's function and could form the basis of an explanation of consciousness. However, it was not a single theory, but a collection of hypotheses. C''ollective Consciousness and Interaction with Quantum Phenomenon ''proposed that quantum interactions within the human brain could cause a quantum entanglement effect, and that with enough humans causing quantum interactions in the upper atmosphere, the human consciousness could cause phenomena in the physical universe. However, it was acknowledged that such phenomena would be incredibly minor and fleeting, most likely only capable of being registered with extremely fine sensory equipment, the likes are commonly used in particle accelerators to analyze sub-atomic particles. Noosphere and Quantum Mechanics In the years after Carlos Ramirez's discovery of the Quantum Noosphere theory, further investigation into the concept revealed further correlation between the human brain and the effects of quantum entanglement. Through the use of ultra-high frequency radio telescopes designed for in-atmosphere radio signal analysis by the US Air Force, it was found that a multitude of undocumented rhythmic signals was being bounced off the Ionoshere, in the upper atmosphere. These were suspected to be hyperwaves postulated by Ramirez to be an indication of quantum entanglement effects of the human mind. Upon discovering these waves in the upper atmosphere, a new paper was drafted titled ''Quantum Humanity. Quantum Humanity ''outlined several major sub theories relating to the core concept of a Quantum Noosphere. ''Quantum Humanity ''states that the quantum mechanical effects of a collected human conscious would not be able to exist within the Earth's atmosphere, and were only possible in the upper layers of the Ionoshere, where air is thin and Ionizing radiation from the sun can energize subatomic particles, making them unstable and possible to effect with a quantum entanglement effect. Specifics Vernadsky Cycle Collected Consciousness Every human on earth contributes to the presence of the noosphere. It is a product of quantum entanglement interaction between humans, caused by the linkage of quantum brain states through an omega wave field. This is known as the Vernadsky Cycle and is critical to the existance of the noosphere. It has been proven that the noosphere is the notable effect of interactions between human consciousnesses. This is through the emission of omega waves. These ultra high frequency waves are capable of changing the quantum states of the quantum tubules within the human brain. This quantum state change causes a quantum entanglement effect in the Ionosphere of the Earth, where electromagnetic interference from earth is very low. See Also: * Omega Waves * Quantum Mind * Vladimir Vernadsky Category:Science Category:Technology